


I Know That You're A Sucker For Anything Accoustic

by darthcookie



Series: Because The World Is Beautiful and Vast [4]
Category: Brand New, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concert, Energy Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Peter and Sam go to see Brand New and enjoy life.





	I Know That You're A Sucker For Anything Accoustic

**Author's Note:**

> I love watching bands I adore playing live. There is nothing like it.

Peter sat silently as Sam drove Jessica's car. They were listening to the new Brand New album that had come out a couple of weeks before. Sam sang out the lyrics as he drove, excited that they were on their way to go see the band play in San Francisco. Sam looked over at Peter, "What's wrong?"

"No offense, Sam, but tell me again why I couldn't drive us in my car instead of Jessica's tiny girly VW Bug? I feel like a giant in this car."

"Because you always drive us around. Just enjoy the ride."

Peter huffed as he said, "Where is Jessica tonight?"

"In Napa with her girlfriends. One of them is getting married so it's an early bachelorette party."

"Which friend?"

"Maggie."

"The blonde? Little lips, big eyes?"

"Yeah."

"That girl can't give head to save her life."

"Nice, Peter."

Peter laughed, "Well, it's true. Anyway, at least Jessica is an awesome girl."

"Uh-huh."

"What? She is. I like her and I don't like many people. When are you going to let Dean met her?"

"When he comes down." Peter noticed the change in the air when he mentioned Dean. A sense of sadness bounced off of Sam. Peter nodded his head as he said, "I completely get it."

"I thought you would. How's Talia?"

"Oh! I knew I forgot to tell you something. The Heir Apparent got my Alpha to back down on me having to get married."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She called me yesterday. It was her first act as the Alpha heir."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Now I'm free to still be as debaucherous as I want to be."

Sam laughed, "Would you have stopped if you got married?"

"Of course. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"I don't know how werewolf marriages work."

"If anything, they are more faithful then human marriages. But, only if they're mate bonded. If not, then there is a lot of cheating going on."

Sam nodded, "Got it."

They drove pass the venue. There was a line around the block. Sam found a parking space and they both got off the car and walked to the venue. Sam couldn't be more excited. He hadn't been to a concert in a long time and he loved Brand New. He missed going to concerts with Dean. They would go as often as they could. Dean would take bigger chances hustling pool just to make sure they had money for tickets and even if it meant they'd go a day without food, it was always worth it. Watching Dean sing along with whatever band they were watching, those were times that Sam got to see the child Dean should of been able to be instead of the pseudo-father he was forced into being. Watching the pure joy that Dean exalted at concerts made Sam hate his father just a little more for forcing Dean to take on responsibilities he never should of had to shoulder. 

Peter snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face, "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"You were thinking about Dean."

"How do you know?"

"Your smell changed."

Sam laughed, "So creepy."

They finally got inside. The venue was packed. Both Sam and Peter could feel all of the energy bouncing off the walls. Sam went over and bought a tee. Peter suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He looked around him but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Sam walked over to him, "Everything okay?"

"Got a weird feeling all of a sudden. I don't see anything out of the ordinary though. Just, keep your head up."

"Okay."

Peter and Sam stayed in the middle of the crowd. The opening band played and as the crowd waited for Brand New to take the stage, Peter felt his hairs rise again. He touched Sam's hand, "It's happening again."

Sam looked around, "I don't see anything weird."

"Me either, but I know there's something here. I just don't know if it knows I'm here. Did you bring a weapon?"

Sam took his belt off. 

Peter raised his eyebrows at him, "Uhm, kinky."

Sam shook his head, "The buckle is silver and the leather is rubbed with holy oil."

"I was wondering why you smelled minty tonight."

Brand New came out and the crowd went wild. Peter and Sam sang along and truly enjoyed themselves. It wasn't until they both began to notice that one after another, unconscious teenagers were being passed over the barricades to the venue's security men. Sam leaned into Peter's ear, "That's too many passed out kids."

"Follow the trail."

They both looked over to see a tall blonde man hold up an unconscious teenage boy and start handing him over to other people. The tall man went behind a girl, hugged her, and the girl went unconscious. Sam and Peter watched the man do it again, "Sam, it's him."

"What is it?"

"I think it's an energy vampire."

"What the fuck is that?"

"They suck the energy out of people."

"Well no duh. Do they hurt people?"

"It doesn't feel good, the affected can go into a coma if they're drained to much. He seems to know what he's doing. I'm almost positive he doesn't know we're here."

"Let's go over by him and if he gets out of hand we can take him out."

They both went over to the blonde man. Peter knew that the blonde didn't feel his presence. They watched as he held another girl to himself but before he could drain her Peter leaned into his ear and said, "Let her go before I rip your heart out."

The man let the girl go and turned to Peter and hissed. Peter let out a low growl and flashed his blue eyes. Sam pulled the man's arms back and tied them with his belt. The man whimpered, "Let me go, please."

Peter shook his head, "Nope. You're going to stand there, I'm going to hold onto your binding and we're going to enjoy the rest of this concert. If you behave, if you don't try to run, and you don't piss me or my hunter friend off, we'll let you go. Got it?"

The man nodded. Peter smirked, "Now turn around and enjoy the rest of the night. What's your name, anyway?"

"Peck."

"Alright, Peck."

Peter held onto the bindings as he kept an eye on Peck. Sam was on alert the whole time. The concert ended and Peter walked Peck out as Sam followed. They turned a corner and Peter pushed Peck against the wall, "Peck, why the fuck would you come to our area and fuck with our people?"

"I'm sorry, I was just so hungry. I didn't do them harm."

"You held them against their will and drained them."

"But they're fine. I know what I'm doing. They're probably already awake and going home. I didn't hurt them."

Sam spoke up, "How old are you, really? You look like your maybe twenty."

"Almost a hundred."

"How long have you been like this?"

"I was born like this."

"Is that true, Peter?"

Peter nodded, "He's not lying."

Sam poked Peck with his finger, "Have you killed anyone before."

Peck hung his head, "Along time ago when I didn't know what I was doing. I haven't accidentally killed anyone in seventy years."

Sam looked at Peter as Peter said, "He's telling the truth. So, what should we do with you, Peck?"

"Let me go?"

Peter looked at Sam, "Should we let him go?"

"Why did you choose this concert, Peck?"

"I knew there'd be a lot of young people and their energy is the best. It sustains me longer so instead of having to feed every month I only have to do it twice a year."

"Do you live here?"

"In the Bay Area."

"Do you have a family?"

"No."

Peter growled and stuck a claw into Peck's shoulder, "Now now, you were doing so well, why would you want to go and start lying to us?"

Peck cried out, "Yes, yes, I have a family! A wife and a kid."

Peter nodded at Sam as Sam said, "Are they like you?"

"Are you like your family, Hunter?"

Sam nodded as Peck said, "My wife is human but our kid is like me. I share my energy with my kid."

Sam looked at Peter, "I want to know more about his kind. Peck, if we promise not to hurt you, would you come with us to eat and talk?"

"If it means you'll let me go, yes."

"Okay. Peter, untie him."

Peter untied him and they walked to the nearest diner.   
Sam asked Peck as many questions as he could think of. Peck answered all of them honestly. After awhile, Peter said, "Well, so what did you learn tonight, Peck?"

"To be a bit more vigilant about my surroundings and maybe I should feed three times a year instead of twice so I'm less obvious."

"Yes. I could of been a total asshole and killed you."

"I know. I'm sorry I drew your attention."

Sam smiled as he said, "Thank you for all your answers."

"Can I ask you something, Sam?"

"Sure."

"Does your family kill all supernatural beings regardless if they're dangerous?"

"I don't but my family has been known too. I'm trying to change that."

"Do they know you're friends with a blue eyed werewolf?"

"No. They don't know his type of werewolves exist. Apparently we only deal with ferals."

"Can you not tell them about me."

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

The trio paid their bill and walked out. They silently walked back to the parking lot that they had coincidentally both parked in. They all shook hands, said their goodbyes, and Peter watched as Peck drove away. Peter got into the car and looked at Sam, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I'm need to call Dean...after we go for a drive."

Peter chuckled, "Fine. But seriously, Sam, next time we go anywhere, I'm driving. This car is ridiculous."

Sam laughed as they sped away into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little tale.


End file.
